


Lightning

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Ficlet, Genderbending, always a girl kirk - Freeform, bones is the best, legendary hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime Kirk Loves sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning

Jaime Kirk loved sex, in all of its forms. She liked making her partners feel good; boys girls and everyone in between. She liked the power of making her partners feel good. She always had fun, even if she didn’t come herself. She could count on one hand the number of times her partners had actually brought her off.

She didn’t know why, but it was just difficult for her to come even though she always had fun and felt good during her sexual encounters. It was just easier for her to come with her own fingers in the privacy of her own room.

Which was why the orgasm at the hands and mouth of Leonard McCoy came as such a surprise, if a happy one. She’d heard the rumors of his ‘legendary hands’, who hadn’t, and decided to check them out for herself. And she was not let down.

He flattened his tongue and lay it over her pulsing clit to gentle her through the orgasm and she felt her legs twitch with pleasure. When she was finally able to open her eyes she peeked down between her legs to see his handsome face smiling up at her. It shot a bolt of heat through her body. She reached down to pull him up to blanket her body, but he twisted his broad shoulders out of her grasp and bit gently into one of her toned, smooth thighs. She looked down at him questioningly.

“Darlin, you look so damn good when you come I think I’ll do it again before I take any kind of bodily pleasure for m’self.” He slid two long fingers inside her and tickled at her g-spot. Her head pressed back into the pillow even as her pelvis tilted forward and rocked into his face for round two before she could warn him that lightning wouldn’t strike twice.

Jaime Kirk learned that night that sometimes, lightning struck three or four times.


End file.
